


Love at First Sight, True Love at More

by angeltrumpets



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, M/M, Set early in the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeltrumpets/pseuds/angeltrumpets
Summary: In hindsight, Victor hadn’t realised just how little he knew about the man he had flown overseas for. But that wasn’t a bad thing, because it just meant he had so much to learn about Yuuri.





	Love at First Sight, True Love at More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophiegaladheon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiegaladheon/gifts).

Victor didn’t know what he expected would happen beyond showing up at Yuuri’s hot spring. He had based most of his plans off assumptions; that Yuuri had held onto his request that Victor be his coach, that Yuuri would still accept, and that Victor would be allowed to stay at the inn, along with all of his luggage and Makkachin.

It had worked out well for the most part, although when Victor lay down to sleep for the night, away from Yuuri, he realised that maybe a part of him, a teeny, tiny part, had imagined picking up where he and Yuuri had left off at the last banquet. But of course with appearance being so sudden to Yuuri, in addition to him becoming Yuuri’s own coach at that, he knew he couldn’t have exactly expected it in reality. So he held Makkachin closer to him that night, burying his face in the dog’s fur and feeling foolish that he had thought he could be holding Yuuri close to him instead.

In hindsight, Victor hadn’t realised just how little he knew about the man he had flown overseas for. But that wasn’t a bad thing, because it just meant he had so much to learn about Yuuri. The Yuuri he had spent time with at the banquet evening was only one particular Yuuri in a rare situation, but Victor was now able to come to know so many more sides to Yuuri.

He learned about the family in which Yuuri had been raised, saw the mannerisms that Yuuri had picked up from them. Yuuri’s family was warm, soft-spoken, welcoming, and so generous towards Victor while he lived with them. It was new to Victor, and very different to what he was used to, but the Katsuki family took him in so kindly and easily that Victor would say that he felt more comfortable with them than with his own family. Victor was relieved to know that Yuuri had a good support system in his home, giving Yuuri the love that he deserved.

He saw up-close how powerful Yuuri was on the ice, with a stamina that seemed to never let up. Victor learned about that little things that would affect Yuuri’s performance on the ice, whether for better or for worse. He saw how dangerously captivating Yuuri could be once he was in the zone, a fact Victor became all too aware of once he saw Yuuri perform his Eros routine.

He saw the Yuuri that was still sleepy with bedhead after he woke up in the morning, the Yuuri that took the time to play with Makkachin and bond with her, the Yuuri that got anxious or frustrated, and the Yuuri that progressively treated Victor less like a celebrity, less like his superior or coach, and more like a friend, to even something more.

Eventually, Victor came to know Yuuri when he was vulnerable, when Victor could feel the trust and intimacy he had with the man develop deeper. It began slowly, with Yuuri bit by bit opening up and telling Victor his concerns and thoughts. Victor responded similarly, sharing his own thoughts that he hadn’t felt close enough to someone to share before. Physical touches were no longer the flirtatious, teasing kind that Victor had given Yuuri at the start. They were simple, like Victor brushing off the ice off Yuuri’s clothes when he fell on the ice during training, gently rubbing Yuuri’s shoulders when they were tense, or Yuuri leaning into Victor when he was tired after training or just when it was near the end of the day. Such touches becoming normal between the two of them felt special in a different way than any flirtatious kind ever did.

One evening at the bath, Victor combed Yuuri’s hair, carefully so as to not have the comb catch on any tangles. Yuuri was leaning his head back, eyes closed and a soft smile on his face. The peaceful, comfortable silence between them, and Yuuri allowing himself to be so relaxed with Victor touched Victor’s heart in a way that he knew that, as enjoyable as the banquet evening of almost a year ago had been, he liked this even more. 

As they were making their way from the bath and about to head to bed, Yuuri broke the silence with a question. “Victor… W-would you like to sleep in my room tonight?”

The Victor that had first arrived would have instantly jumped for joy, and probably would’ve dived into the bed before Yuuri had even finished asking. While some of him was still jumping on the inside, on the outside, he smiled and let himself be lead into Yuuri’s room. They settled comfortably into the bed, fitting together perfectly. They slept together, only in the most literal way, with Victor holding Yuuri close.

Getting to know the whole, real Yuuri was so much more valuable to Victor than the Yuuri of one night that had hung around in his fantasies. Love at first sight was one thing, but knowing all of Yuuri was what made Victor fall _in _love with him.


End file.
